Closure of wounds such as cuts have traditionally involved stitches or staples. The technique of properly stitching a wound takes years to perfect. Unfortunately, the average person does not know how to properly stitch a wound in an emergency. Moreover, stitches and staples are not adjustable. If the wound becomes inflamed, the stitches can break and the wound will rupture.
Furthermore, surgeons confronted with suturing a morbidly obese patient using retention sutures can subject the patient to complications such as intense pain and pulling at the wound site.
There are a multitude of other devices known for closing wounds. These known devices close and secure a wound, stop or prevent bleeding, and can minimize the possibility of secondary infections. Such devices include adhesive bandages or butterfly bandages. However, these adhesive bandages are generally suitable for only minor cuts and scrapes, are prone to accidental removal, and are typically not suitable for closing major wounds.
Another known wound closure device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,050,086 to Belson et al. In particular, Belson et al. discloses an apparatus for closing a surgical incision, which comprises a plurality of closure components for coupling left and right base panels to each other laterally. A plurality of left and right axial supports are coupled to the respective base panels. As these panels are pushed closer, the panels interlock to thereby close a wound.
There is a continuing need for a wound closure system that can be used with minimal training for both minor and major wounds. Desirably, the wound closure system can be securely attached to the patient, and is rapidly adjustable so as to close wounds quickly and cleanly.